srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-04-18 - BAHRAM Descending
SPACE OVER MARS Jump Drives. Since when do Jhamil class cruisers have Jump Drives? Probably since that cruiser got taken by BAHRAM. Its black painted hull bursts back into space over Martian Orbit, a gigantic red avian emblem along either side indicating that this is a ship dedicated to the Martian Rebellion that employs so many Orbital Frames. Within its hold, a gigantic quantity of building supplies are harbored, as well as the Amenthes which is undergoing repairs to its SSA by use of Metatron supplies. Ascian Luddite, the young man on board said Orbital Frame, had run into the The Demon Lord of the Round Table (Cipher) a few hours ago, and had been lucky enough to come out alive. The minor A-LAWS reinforcement fleet had taken a severe beating under the power of the Orbital Frame and the massive cannons on the BAHRAM battleship. But in the end, it'd all come down to the use of its jump-drives. Pockmarks are all over the ship, and there are even some recently repaired hullbreaches. And it is this ship that now descends upon Mars. MARS, THE HELLAS SEA Hellas Sea, an area that lies right at the Hellespontus district of Mars, and with that one of the most busy and business-wise most active areas on Mars, lies quiet. There is not a very heavy presence of EFA or A-LAWS vessels at the moment, and mostly is swarmed by a series of small freighter vessels that are moving about between some larger vessels and the busy port. And it is this specific area that the Jhamil class cruiser begins to descend upon. Or rather, the center of the lake. Within moments after escaping the fiery - though minor - effects Mars' atmosphere, it halts over this lake, and a gigantic swarm of Orbital Frame drones suddenly spread out from this ship from a whole series of small hangar doors. Mostly Narita units, carrying metal supply boxes, and rushing into the waters beneath the gigantic cruiser! What is BAHRAM planning? Remille Fortner by this point has been contacted to attend this 'operation', but has not particularly been told a lot. BAHRAM does like its secrets at times. But Ascian knows, so if she asked, she'd likely get an answer. As for why she was asked to attend? In order to keep a watch out for unexpected and unwanted onlookers. The Frighteners in particular, but also meddlesome trailers, or EFA agents. As luck would have it, the Valstork Family had to head out to Mars for a couple of days to transact some commerce there. Exactly who they're transacting it *with*, Kazuma doesn't personally know - he's letting Pops worry about the details for now; Kazuma has a bad enough head for politics that the less he knows at this point, the better. But their business has been concluded and the Valstork is cruising along, with empty holds and fuller-than-sometimes bank accounts. Blessfield was contemplating a layover at Hellespontus, probably to catch up with old contacts ... and then they pick up on the orbital frames dumping cargo. *Dumping* *cargo*. Which somebody would probably pay nicely for. The question is whether BAHRAM's busy offloading this cargo just to get rid of it - in which case there might be some profit to be made - or if they're deliberately out to keep it out of other people's hands, in which case the canny thing to do would be break out the salvage gear. But given that there are a LOT of orbital frames flitting around with crates of as-yet-unknown goods ... Blessfield's not about to bring the Valstork into range to investigate. No, Kazuma and Mihiro get to climb into the Valhawk and fly out to investigate ... and they do so, with the Valhawk's IFF set to indicate that they're a trader looking to do business. The only other ship out here beside the large BAHRAM freighter was that of an unmarked, stealth drop ship that belonged to Remille Fortner. The backside of the drop ship was open with an Armored Core of dark midnight blue, near black leaning out slightly using the sniper rifle to scope the area. The Nightingale was designed for sniping operations and the Frightener who piloted her was just as trained for such things even on foot. Those sapphire blue eyes stared at the center read out screen, while she at times tapped a button to zoom in and out the scope as she surveyed the area for any hostile activities that could be incoming. Her crew aboard the ship were also staying on watch as well, using the ships more powerful sensors to try to pick up any activity further out then what the Armored Core could either see or pick up on its own radar. Though at times the BAHRAM ship played with their sensors due to all the activity. The female frightener ran her hand through her hair for a moment, before she took a look at just what BAHRAM was exactly doing down below. She raised her black eye brow gently before tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear; her other hand typed the frequency in. "Sir," She said over to Ascian's frequency with respect in her voice, "How much longer till all material is done dumping into the sea?" She would ask the most obvious question which was why, however she felt that was on a need to know basis and apparently, she was not on a need to know. The Valhawk for now is payed no mind too. There is a strange sight on Mars that day. A citadel of dark metal, soaring over the crimson Martian landscape. On its back is a large box labeled 'Refugee Supplies, courtesy of the Jell-O Company.' Tetsuya Tsurugi tightens his hands around the control sticks inside the Brain Condor. Yes. This is a good day's work. Whilst the Valhawk approaches, the Amenthes is still undergoing some repairs. Ascian is the one doing the repairs, by using the control program for a set of drone musquitos that are equiped for repairs. But until that is done, he has to wait to deploy. A series of signals are aimed at the BAHRAM ship. Kazuma is not the only trailer who is wondering if some of these things are up for grabs. Ascian is passed the signals as well. And he flicks on the comm-signal. "We're not open for business, please keep your distance." Kazuma probably would recognize Ascian's voice right about now. They've had enough run-ins right about now. He flicks the comm-signal off immediately afterwards. After all, someone more 'important' was sending him some communications. "It'll take a good few minutes, depending on any interuptions, miss Fortner. Keep an eye out on the vultures." "Nothing for sale, huh?" Kazuma asks casually, the Valhawk banking into a wide turn which will stay well away from the Orbital Frames .. and at an angle which just might be partly for the purpose of a better look at some of those boxes, even from this distance. Or maybe he's just showing off. "Seems a shame ... what're you busy dumping, anyway?" Kazuma asks, still sounding entirely casual and unconcerned. Remille listens to Ascian's reply before she gives a slight nod of her head. Then switches the Armored Core to automatic mode, that way it will warn her if a IFF that is unfriendly comes into its sights or on the radar itself. She responds calmly, "Understood." There was a pause in her voice, as she reaches over to the top corner screen, zooming in at the Valhawk that was flying around. "What of the merchant ship?" The female Frightener agent was very willing to open fire on the Valhawk. After all, a target was a target; be it civilian or military. If Ascian wanted them removed from the area by force, then she will be obliged to do so. But it's not the Valhawk who makes the first stupid move. A small set of freighters burn forwards and don't heed the call to keep their distance. They try to dive into the water below, thinking they'll be safe from the battleship there and won't be noticed. Obviously, they were wrong, as a series of sudden gigantic blasts portray. Water shoots into the water, and a set of cyclopses suddenly break out of the water and look around - scouting for other fools, but don't move to engage quite yet. With Kazuma now speaking across the comm channels, Ascian recognizes the voice. He remembered this guy from that stolen freight that had been en-route to Jaburo. Sure, he remembered him from other times. Like when he was in the cell on board the Argama, and when he was defending the walls of Zaftra from the Balmarian invasion. They'd been on either sides of things, both as temporary allies, and as enemies. "Ardygun..." Ascian mutters. The lights of the Amenthes suddenly come to life. Repairs were done. The battleship suddenly begins to aim its gigantic cannons at the Valhawk. <"Please land your vessel inside the city, or we will open fire."> It isn't Ascian's voice who rings over the communication links, but an old man. Ascian instead communicates with Remille, <"It's Ardygun, he can dodge a few bullets."> And trouble continues! A small fleet of trailer units, apparently angry that their family just got destroyed underwater, deploy from Hellespontus, and fly towards the battleship. Fools. ".... WAIT *WHAT*?!" splutters Kazuma, already going into evasive maneuvers. "Now just HOLD ON a sec, we saw you dumpin' stuff overboard and didn't have any idea what you were doing, thought maybe you had something you'd be willin' to sell and you'd probably be glad of the money ..." He trails off as the Trailer-affiliated fleet closes in, then mutes his mic. "Mihiro, update the Valstork on our situation .. and tell 'em we're backing up our fellow Trailers." As he speaks, Kazuma reaches for the IFF controls. They're not out to do business any more. Trailers look out for each other, including in a scenario like this one. And then the Valhawk's engines fire up to full thrust and Kazuma takes them zigzagging back and forth, confusing the gunners as best he can before he dives and skims the water, flying UNDER the battleship's keel, buying time while their systems come up to full combat power. The goings on here were being recorded. The unit doing the recording was a near impossability to find on sensors, and only the occasional hazing of surroundings it's cloak tried valiantly to keep track of was the extent of it's presence so far. It's pilot took a breath as he continued monitering, not having bothered with radio transmission to allies on the ground that he was in the area (after all that would kinda give his position away, which defeats the whole point of 'stealth'.) Of course that might change if it looks like anyone needed his support, but not yet... Remille was fairly calm, even as Ascian stated his part. However as the Valhawk switched IFF, the Armored Core flashed a red blip on the radar to Remille. Those sapphire blues quickly looked over to the screen, before she adjusted her glasses. "... idiot..." she said to herself. The Nightingale came to life before it pushed off the Drop Ship, letting itself fall slightly before the thrusters came to life and blasted her into the sky. The Armored Core couldn't fly forever, but Remille knew a few tricks to keep the unit in the air. As she kept her distance her aim pointed to the Valhawk, then her voice came over the comm, "This is Remille Fortner to the Valhawk. Your signature has changed to foe. You have one chance now to leave this area or you will be shot down. I repeat, leave now or force will be taken." "Oh Ardygun... I thought you were smarter than that." Ascian mutters, as the systems on the Amenthes get combat ready and the machine floats up into midair of the Jhamil cruiser's hangar and maneuvers to the exit, past one of the Naritas and its cargo container. BAHRAM's Orbital Frame phoenix finally breaks out of the ship and Ascian brings up the details on progress. So far, twenty percent of the containers had been moved into the water. It wasn't exactly like they were 'dumping' them, but people didn't know that. In the meanwhile, as he looks at the radar and progress, he suddenly gets a communication in. Something about the Great Mazinger on Mars, carrying a gigantic crate of sorts. Something about Jello? Ascian just frowns and shakes his head. "Must be some kind of advertisement campaign. It would explain what happened on GGG. They must push that product through captivity." Is Ascian really that daft? No, his player is just using him for comedic relief. The Amenthes then quickly darts underneath the battleship, upside down, and remains out of the firing path of Remille's unit, and instead of heading for the Valhawk, heads for the trailers which had just deployed and opens fire upon them, since they are getting too close to the battleship. "Idiots..." Ascian mutters. Ascian Luddite transmits, "Remille, fire at the Valhawk." Divada Kirador transmits, "Causing trouble again, Ascian?" Ascian Luddite transmits, "I'm causing no trouble. Some trailers thought they'd be smart and want to steal from BAHRAM." Divada Kirador transmits, "I guess I could jump there and keep an eye in the sky for you." The Valhawk finishes its survey of the cruiser's keel and pulls up, whipping around and heading back towards the side where the fight is actually happening on ... "Hate to disappoint you, Ascian, but *Trailers help each other out!!*" And with that, Kazuma opens up with the Laser Vulcans, trying to blindside Ascian - well, if that comment on the radio didn't alert Ascian adequately to the fact that Kazuma was rejoining the fight ... Oh, you get the idea. Remille waited to see just what Kazuma was going to do. She has dealt with him before and she knew how to deal with him. However as it seemed that Kazuma wasn't in the mood to listen and perhaps only respond to Ascian she just gave a gentle shake of her head. ".. children these days." She then flipped a few switches. That Sniper rifle in the hands of the Armored Core moved around to get a lock-on with the Valhawk past the BAHRAM ship, as she herself slammed the over-boost drive on to send the Armored Core skyward. Once she reach the point, she took off all thrusters, letting the generator with its super-charger quickly regain power; as she started to descend once more that sniper rifle fired of a shot for the Valhawk itself. Macua Huitl has been traveling on the Valkstork and hadn't been playing to launch at least untill Kazuma brings up something about there's BAHRAM up to something and really they should do somehting about that. It's not long before she at the controls of her Jenice and preparing to launch. She goes over the launch checks for a moment before she takes a moment to launch. The bright jungle green machiner launches from the ship. <"Hear you need some help Kazuma, with the DC count me in."> Macua has less and less love for the DC as time goes on. A few seconds after Kazuma decides to 'pick on' Ascian, there's a flash in the distant sky, before the Ark Hammer decelerates above the Hellas Sea. However, the large ship doesn't seem to make any aggressive moves, quite yet, keeping a respectable distance from the fight, but well within the range of their guns. Divada looks out the viewer and smirks a bit. "Shields up. begin powering weapons. If they have to withdraw, be prepared to give them covering fire." 'Yes My lady.' Divada nods back to the Tactical officer as she watches Macua's mech launch as well... "Tssk." After a series of plasma blasts were sent into the direction of the trailer fleet, Ascian suddenly finds bullet slamming against Amenthes' backside, pushing it forwards and melting into its armor. The machine is sent forwards a little, and quickly spins around. <"Shut up trailer trash. They were stupid enough to get closer! They were warned!"> And he was right. They'd been warned, it was a gigantic battleship, and it was goods that were not theirs. They could have waited until the battleship was gone or something. But no, some trailers are too greedy to wait. The Amenthes doesn't fire at the Valhawk however, as a sniper rifle shot bursts past underneath the ship, aimed for the Valhawk. <"You're not my fight."> Ascian adds and turns back... catching the launch of the Jenice. "Adom!" Ascian grits his teeth and the Amenthes' wings spread open. Crystals purse forth and a boom of red light is left in its wake, as the unit speeds forth and its wing-tips fling red lights straight for the enemy Jenice. <"Adom!"> Ascian calls out towards Macua. Ascian Luddite transmits, "Keep your eyes out for any Trailer vessels that try to move in on the Jhamil class cruiser." Divada Kirador transmits, "Right. What's it's cargo?" Sovi Reincam transmits, "I'll put in the call and see if we can get a ship scuttled." Divada Kirador transmits, "No need, Miss Reincam. I'm already here." Ascian Luddite transmits, "The cargo being dumped into the lake are supplies for a new small-scale BAHRAM Orbital Frame production facility." Kazuma shoots a glower Ascian's way - but that's all he has time for, as the AC tries to snipe at the Valhawk, and Kazuma snap-rolls as hard and fast as the Valhawk can spin. It pays off; the tightly focused beam only pierces the Valhawk's exhaust trail - dangerously close, but not close *enough* - and then Kazuma swings around to engage Remille's Armored Core. "Nice shot," he concedes, "And a pretty neat tactic to take it ... but how many times can you pull off something like that?" The Valhawk's engines surge - a very deliberate, very controlled blast of extra thrust - as he tries to simply ram Remille's machine. Maybe this will knock *her* into the water. Ascian Luddite transmits, "We don't want the trailers to get their hands on any of the important parts." Divada Kirador transmits, "Hmmm. Miss Reincam, How fast can you deploy?" Sovi Reincam transmits, "That's /Lieutenant/ Reincam. And unless Codarls gain the ability to run from Earth to Mars, it'll take me awhile." Ascian Luddite chuckles. Divada Kirador transmits, "Really. I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me, Lieutenant. Oh wait... I didn't." Ascian Luddite transmits, "Ladies, be nice." The female frightener hears Kazuma but doesn't respond. Instead her full focus is on the Ship as it speeds around and then comes on a chicken course with her. She holds her Armored Core steady as it falls. Her hands ready the throttle the thrusters and to take the shot. "..come closer.." she said softly, "..said the spider to the fly.." The sniper rifle fires off a shot as the thrusters of the Armored Core launch her back. However the timing was just a few milliseconds off and the wing of the Valhawk clips the shoulder of her Armored Core. The Nightingale spins a bit before it is corrected and then takes another aim; this time aiming for the thrusters of the Valhawk themselves. The energy beam skims along the edge of the Valhawk's engine, JUST deep enough for the Trailer craft to shake violently as the engine vents in a direction it wasn't designed for, before Mihiro manages to compensate for the damage. As for Kazuma ... well, he's none too happy at the moment. BAHRAM's forces are slaughtering local Trailers who are putting up the best fight they can, and while it's good to have Macua backing him up, his mood is taking a distinct turn for the worse. But if Remille wants to be fancy? He can do fancy. And the Valhawk rolls into another spin - and veers around, very nearly flying *backwards* as Kazuma expertly swivels the craft to point his guns at the Nightingale, and opens fire, going from 'backwards' to 'sideways as he slews to the side ... it's like the laws of physics have taken a step aside to let the Valhawk show off just how maneuverable it is, dancing through the air. Macua Huitl doesn't seem bothered till the name is dropped. "Booting the DC in the face till it collapses is /my fight/." She fires off a barrage from her machine gun for all the good it will do as her machine is basically Zaku II MKII now with beam ability edtion. She doesn't have any nor is she in a gundam the Jenice however does fire it's body mounted machine cannons as she evades the attacks. The Nightingale attempts to move quickly. However the Valhawk is far quicker in the air then a mech designed for space and ground battles. The shots impact the Armored Core, some of the armor of the machine shredding off from the impact marks. However the Nightingale lets itself fall for a moment, before it flips around in the air and then sends three laser blade waves right at the Valhawk in return for its efforts. Using the counter as a distraction, the overboost quicks on and Remille attempts to not only get distant again to line up another shot, but also try to stay out of the Valhawk's firing range while at it. The Ark Hammer slowly glides along as Divada watches the battle down below. "Miranda, confirm the cargo, please." She says as Miranda takes up the science station. "Confirmed, my lady. We just need the other Crusaders to drive off the Trailers and it'll all be set." Divada doesn't say anything since she's focused upon the battle again.... <"That's the best you can come up with, Adom? I guess I've really overestimated you then."> Ascian replies to Macua, raising the shields on the Amenthes to take the machine gun hits, which flare and smash into the high-energy defensive system even as the Machine approaches and sends volley upon volley at nearby ships which are too stupid to back off. It is only when the Jhamil class cruiser itself fires a twosome of gigantic beams of energy at the Trailer freighters that they finally turn tail and run. The unloading of crates picks up pace, as the largest crates have been offloaded it seems, and smaller ones get removed in multiples by the high-speed Narita units, with their tiny arms hooked around the items. <"Just leave this place, and protect your trailer buddies, and stay away from this ship."> He calls at her and raises the weapon systems of the Amenthes to a higher level, The continuous sortie of laserfire from the Amenthes doesn't halt either, waving in and out, spiralling through the sky and making it all-around harder to guess from where they are going to strike, whilst surrounding the Jenice, before reeling inwards and trying to web around the Zaku-like unit. Sovi Reincam transmits, "How unfortunate for you. I've been busy putting the fear of God into the Argama with one." James Heller transmits, "The Codarls are terrible machines. I personal can't stand the damn things." Macua Huitl says, "Think what you will. I seen what the crusade has done first hand and what those within it allowed to happen. Also don't you remeber what Bian's last order to the crusade was?" She's caught in the line of fire and hit pretty heavily. She doesn't have much to say as her machine is badly off this point. One more hit like that and she will be fleeing. But for now she opens up with the the machine cannons and even the Bazooka at this point, she also abusing the hover system to not sit still at all. <"I wasn't there when he died, so how would I know?"> Ascian replies, sounding a bit annoyed. <"You keep speaking of all these things I don't know - and not even the Crusade knows - and in the grand sheme of things don't seem to matter. All I care about right now is getting Mars to be safer. And if you stand in my way, I will have to shoot you down."> Not kill, just shoot her down. One day though, Ascian is sure to kill someone and get one heck of a reality check. That is, if it were someone he cared about. The Amenthes swoops in and out as propelled projectiles rush past him, some bullets scathing over the shield. "You're so damn slow!" His senses were still adjusted for the battle he had against Cipher a few hours ago. In comparrison, Macua's Jenice was a slug! <"JUST LEAVE, ADOM! I DON'T WANT TO HARM YOU!"> And another wave of sun-red lasers rush for the Jenice, trying to cut into its thrusters and force her down to the ground. James Heller transmits, "No one who uses those things meets a good end missy, that I have ever seen." Ascian Luddite transmits, "That's what they keep saying about Orbital Frames. But I'm perfectly fine." James Heller oddly quiet on frames Macua Huitl says, "It was an open broadcast to the entire cursade it was to stand down, join the federation and prepare for the coming alien menace. I was there on the island and infact /saved/ a ZAFT solider." Deraka was in a bad fix, there seem to be an off conflict over the DC but it seems more and more connected to Haman's and Zeon's legacy. If Ascian took time to think about it. "You seem to be making a good effort to do so!" However this machine's been pretty badly damaged. She thinks better of it and choses to pull out the Jenice trailing smoke turns and runs. Listening to the Open Broadcast by Macua, Divada only snorts. "And yet, the Federation is trying to choke Mars....among other forces. Of course, then you look at people like Adam Steiner, who seem intent upon causing a constant war for no reason but to get stronger. ARE the Federation the best group of people. I lean towards no." Of course, it's highly unlikely that Macua heard it, since she's gone...."Typical..." With the retreat of the Jenice, and Remille and Kazuma having taken the fight elsewhere, the BAHRAM battleship finishes its drop of the cargo supplies, and the last thing that gets deposited looks like a gigantic... radar station of sorts, that gets lowered into the ocean. The Amenthes too dives into the water, and Ascian sends out a signal to the Ark Hammer. A request to remain watch here for a few days, and keep nosy people away from whatever is going on under water. And as he sends that transmission, the Jhemil class cruiser moves back up towards the atmosphere... in the meantime, Macua's words are discarded by Ascian. The EFA had attacked the DC during the Balmarian invasion on multiple occassions. How could he ever believe in such an organization? Category:Logs Category:The Mars Campaign